


You Don't Always Have To Do It By The Book

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: A Very Coincidental Set Of Circumstances, Lassiter Wants Shawn To Call, M/M, Pining Everybody, Shawn Wants To Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some are pining and the others are sick of their shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Always Have To Do It By The Book

**Author's Note:**

> So, lots of things.
> 
> I'm still writing the date that they went on but this takes place the day after that.
> 
> This takes place in modern times and not back when because I suck at continuity.
> 
> I love you all and enjoy this.

"What are you doing?" Juliet called out.

Carlton slammed his phone down beside him where he was most definitely not checking in for messages from Shawn.

"Nothing." He said a little too quickly and a little to pitchy.

Juliet looked at him skeptically from where she was sitting at his desk but just lifted her chin up a little and said, "Right."

Carlton looked back down at his Statistics textbook even though he'd finished his homework two hours ago and he didn't really need to study for the class.

"He's going to call you, Carlton."

"How do you know? He's probably somewhere laughing at how awful our date went." Carlton complained and closed his book, tossing it to the side.

Juliet frowed at him. "I thought you said it went fine." 

"It did."

"Carlton." Was all she said with that disapproving tone that he despised.

He knew all about his insecurities and how they sometimes got him into trouble, but Shawn had said that he would call him and he hadn't yet and Carlton didn't want to scare him off. 

"Carlton, stop it."

"I-"

She stood up abruptly and announced, "We're going out."

"Out?"

"Out."

~~

"Shawn, either call or don't."

Shawn definitely didn't jump at the sound of his dad's voice. He was sitting at the kitchen table and he totally knew that Henry was coming. He did. "What do you mean?"

Henry rolled his eyes and said, "I mean, that you keep picking up your phone, halfway typing in someone's number, putting it back down, then repeating. It's getting a little old."

"Pfffft. Dad, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Listen, kid, I've been doing this way longer than you have, so who's the girl?"

"There is no girl." It wasn't technically a lie.

"Fine, don't tell me. Just go. Get out. Call Gus and go get some ice cream or something, your pining is getting everywhere."

Shawn was extremely insulted, but he didn't say anything, he just got up and left.

~~

Carlton had no idea how Juliet had talked him into getting ice cream and going to a park but here they were. 

They were sitting side by side on the swings, Juliet questioning him wearing his sunglasses, when he heard someone call his _name._

"Lassie?"

Carlton turned around to look at the only person who had called him that ever. "Shawn? Hey." This was a highly coincidental set of circumstances.

He stood and walked over to Shawn, who just stared at him and popped his last piece of ice cream cone into his mouth. 

They stared at each other even though he couldn't see Carlton's eyes, he still felt exposed with Shawn looking at him like he was. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Guster gravitate over to Juliet, seemingly to give him and Shawn some semblance of privacy, but Carlton knew that they could hear everything Shawn and him said.

"So." 

"So." Carlton started.

"So." Shawn drew out the word, but then continued, "I'm sorry I didn't call. I just kinda suck at this."

"So do I."

"Well, then we can suck at it together." 

Shawn slid Carlton's glasses off of his face and onto his own, then grinned at him, and that. That just made Carlton, despite his feelings on PDA, lean down and kiss Shawn on the mouth.

~~

As Juliet watched Carlton talk with Shawn, she felt something lock into place inside her. She never really got Carlton's (and he'd kill her if she ever said this out loud) obsession with Shawn, but watching them together helped it all make sense. 

"It's kind of weird isn't it?" She heard Gus mumble beside her.

"Yeah, but it's them."


End file.
